A Sign of Weakness
by RandomAlienRandyll
Summary: Cody/Bailey oneshot after Break up In Paris and how they feel leading up to the events in twister. I am sorry for the lack of updates hopefully that will change soon.


An arguement erupts.  
Between two lovers.  
He says one thing .  
She says the other.  
She doesn't mean it.  
He doesn't mean it.  
She knows that.  
Both are heated.  
Both are hurt.  
He says they should break up.  
She asks if he really wants that.  
A moment of silence between the two.  
She hopes he says "No."  
He hopes she says "No."  
Time passes.  
She came to a decision.  
It's over.  
He looks at her terrified.  
He hates those two words.  
So does she.  
He says "Fine."  
She gives him one last look.  
She holds back her tears.  
She runs.  
The City Of Love  
Is a lie.  
It ended.  
Love is in the air.  
Not for her though.  
She says she doesn't love him.  
She does though.  
She knew it was a misunderstanding.  
So does he.  
Will one admit it?  
No, it's a sign of weakness.  
Do they want to?  
Of course they do.  
That man is the love of her life.  
Or so she thought.  
All the good things she remember,  
she wants to forget.  
He was hers.  
She was his willingly.  
They had something special.  
They gave it up.  
They threw it away.  
When he kissed her,  
Her heart was beating faster than it should.  
He touched her,  
Her body felt on fire.  
He told a lame joke.  
She laughed knewing he was trying to charm her.  
He told her that he was lucky.  
She thought she was the lucky one.  
He kissed her cheek.  
She kissed him showing her affections.  
He whispered in her ear skimming his lips against her ear.  
She blushed and giggled.  
He held her hand.  
She held tighter.  
He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.  
She smiled and sighed in contentment.  
He was hers.  
She was his.  
Both were smart.  
In this case they were stupid.  
When she sees him with someone else she dies inside.  
She builds up walls around her trying to not let anyone in.  
He breaks them down.  
She hates it.  
She wants to hate him, but she can't.  
His charm,  
His smile,  
His intelligence,  
His sweetness,  
His good heart,  
Everything draws her in.  
When he hugs her.  
She wants to hold on, but cant.  
She doesn't want to let go.  
She does though as the realization hits her again.  
It's over.  
She wants to forget him.  
She can't.  
She wants him out of her life because of the pain of seeing him.  
If he is though, that will kill her sooner.  
Hopeless.  
Afraid.  
Wanting.  
Hunger for him.  
Growing slowly inside and increasing by the mention of his name.  
Cody.  
She tries to move on.  
She can't.  
It was him the whole time.  
The one she was meant to be with.  
Gone.  
Her heart felt like it was ripped to shreds.  
That's because it was.  
She calls him for help.  
The phone becomes disconnected.  
Worry rushes though him.  
He shows up.  
She is closer to another man.  
He tries to confess his feelings.  
But is interupted to many times.  
Was it meant to be? He thinks to himself contemplating a plan.  
Life grows crazier than before.  
Both thought it was impossible.  
He would do anything for her.  
He decided to stop pretending.  
The advice that he was giving runs through his head.  
The other man tells her she loves her.  
Panic rushes through.  
She stands there silent not starying anything.  
He realizes this is his last chance.  
The hero stands up and confesses his love.  
The other man and him get in a heated arguement.  
But the hero is too focused on the girls response.  
She stands there wanting to say something.  
She touches his shoulder.  
About to say how she feels.  
Getting his attention.  
His attention turns to the man.  
The other man says he is the one for her.  
Cody dissagrees.  
He gets pushed by the stronger man.  
The hero says "Bailey.  
Their bodys come in contact.  
She says his name.  
Was her mind made up?  
Was she about to say how she felt?  
Or wasshe just saying it afraid to fall?  
Afraid to fall in love again?  
Afraid she will fall out?  
Or just afraid of hitting the solid ground?  
She becomes unconscious.  
More worry comes over.  
The love triangle continues.  
She has a dream.  
She is caught in the triangle once again.  
The image of Cody tells her to follow her heart.  
The image of Moose makes her do what he says.  
One controling and one caring.  
Which ones which?  
Is Cody controling?  
No.  
Is Moose controling?  
Yea.  
Moose doesn't love her for her.  
He changes her.  
Into a robot under his command.  
Cody does.  
He supports her choices.  
Even if they are ones he doesn't agree with.  
He knows she is more than a farm girl.  
He preotected her.  
He encouraged her.  
He treated her like a princess.  
Even though she wasn't.  
She felt a connection with him.  
Not just physical.  
She felt an emotional and intellectual one.  
He understood her.  
That's all se ever wanted.  
She knows where her hear belongs to.  
It belongs to the man she can't live without.  
She wakes up.  
The two men are now infront of her.  
She knows which one.  
She grabs the other mans hand and hugs him.  
He lost all his hope.  
He should of appologozed earlier.  
He lost her.  
The women he tried to get.  
Over and over again.  
He wasn't hinself without her.  
She brought out the best in him.  
In school.  
In their love for one another.  
In life.  
He loved her.  
He needed her.  
When he finally admits it,  
She is already gone.  
He then hears her talk.  
He tries to block it out because of the pain.  
"...but my heart belongs with Cody."  
He fills up with joy.  
She loves him.  
All he ever wanted.  
"It does?"  
He says surprised.  
The beat surprise in the world.  
She smiles at him.  
The loving smile that makes him putty in her hands.  
She moves closer.  
They come face to face.  
Their eyes locked on each others.  
Not turning away.  
Ignorig anyone else.  
Just them too.  
"I never stopped loving you."  
She makes his heart beat a million beats per second.  
He knows what he is going to say.  
He needs to tell her.  
He wants her.  
No, he needs her.  
"I never stopped loving you either."  
He gets out.  
Relief cones over him.  
She wraps her arms around his.  
He does the sane back.  
They want to just hold each other and never let go.  
They Jace the biggest smile plastered to their faces.  
It took so long to admit that.  
It was worth all of it.  
They wished it happenes sooner.  
They have each other again though.  
That's all that matter.  
Love wins.


End file.
